The Four Founders
by Rinoneechan17
Summary: In the beginning, Wan refused to believe the legends of the Lion Turtles. How they learned it from the ancient beings. After being banished into the Spirit Wilds, he comes face to face with one of these beings. Rated M for sexuality. WanXOC


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: the last airbender series nor the legend of korra series**

**Rated M for sexuality **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Spirit World, 49,975 BSC...**

A being made of pure energy stood before a woman. The being was humanoid in form but carried no characteristics other than a point of concentrated light at the center of it's torso. The woman was inhumanly beautiful. Her red eyes shone like rubies and her hair was as black as a crow. Her skin was white as snow and she wore a robe made of black material. She stood before the being with a look of sadness. "Please, my Lord. I am not fit to walk neither worlds. I bring death to the Material World and bring fear to this one...I cannot go anywhere. Please, end my suffering."

"_I cannot_," the being said. "_For I rule over all spirits...including you. Lamia, though you do not see it. Your powers are a gift. You serve a purpose._"

"What purpose...if only to bring despair and death wherever I go?"

"_There is another world...one that has no one to command it. A world where the souls of humans go to wander in peace away from here. Their own world of souls...the Nether World._"

Lamia blinked in surprise, "You mean to make me a Queen of my own world? But...would the souls die in my presence? Won't the human souls perish?"

"_No. You can do whatever you wish in the Nether World. Rule the souls or don't. The choice is yours._"

Lamia took a deep breath and bowed, "Very well. I accept your offer, my Lord."

The being nodded and tapped the space behind him. A portal opened in a circular motion, revealing darkness inside the Nether World. Lamia stepped up to the portal, "I see nothing."

"_Once you cross over, you can make the Nether World how you see fit. There is nothing there but souls...as I said, you can do whatever you wish so long as you rule the dead and only the dead...never to leave it._"

"It is not a bad situation. I will do my best to rule the souls...maintain order." She stopped to think. "My Lord, you have given me so much. I shall always be eternally grateful. And to show my thankfulness, I offer...whatever it is I can give you. Ask it of me and I shall submit."

The being thought on this. "_Perhaps there is one thing you can give me_."

"Anything, my Lord."

"_Since the beginning of time, I have watched over the Spirits and ruled as their sole king. However, every king needs a successor. This is what I ask of you...an heir_."

"As you wish." Lamia bowed her head. She untied the sash on her waist and let her robes fall off her body.

**Material World, 19,938 BSC...**

A woman with copper skin and soft, white hair sat surrounded by a heard of young lion turtles. They moved slowly, causing the ground to tremble as they walked. The woman noticed one of the lion turtles huffing puffs of smoke out of it's nostrils. "What's wrong, Kasai?"

"I sense a great disturbance," Kasai answered. "Something catastrophic has happened, Liora."

Liora rose to her feet, fear showing in her bright, violet eyes. She glanced across the meadow where four little girls were dancing and playing with spirits. She walked over to the Aye-Aye spirit. He bowed and and she nodded her head, "Please, watch over my girls while I visit my father."

"I will, but...what's going on?"

"There's something wrong. Kasai could sense a change...I fear that the time has come."

"What has come?"

"The end of my father, Gyn," she said with great sadness. "Never in my lifetime did I think that his end would come so soon. I must return to the Spirit World and I hope I am not too late to stop the chaos from spreading into this world."

**Spirit World...**

Liora walked out of the portal and gasped upon the sight in front of her. The King towered over a hundred feet in the air, grabbing his head and groaning in pain. "Father!" she called. "What is happening?!"

"_No!" _he wailed. "_It isn't time yet. I must...contain the balance of the world...I must!_"

"Why?" she screamed. "Why is this happening?!"

"_My time...is over."_

Liora watched in horror has her father began to split into halves. The light in his chest shined brighter as he levitated into the air, exploding in a blinding flash of white light. When the light died, Liora sobbed into her arms. She raised her head and was surprised to find two spirits hovering in the air above her. They were twins, yet opposites. One was white with blue markings and the other was black with red markings. They were large, thin, and held a single eye at their center. Liora blinked away her tears. "The Harmonic Convergence...the prophecy was true. The Era of the Celestials is over." She rose to her feet and announced her presence. "What is your names, spirits?!"

"I am Raava," said the white spirit.

"I am Vaatu," said the black spirit.

"Spirits of light and darkness...you were once the same, but now, you represent the equilibrium of the world. I will rule the Spirit World and leave my daughters to watch over the Material World. With you both, the world will maintain peace and-"

Vaatu swiped Liora away. "I will not bow!" the spirit bellowed. "I will rule the world in an era of darkness. The Era of Vaatu begins!"

"Not if I can help it!" Raava tackled Vaatu.

Liora groaned as she got to her feet. She clenched her fists and charged. Her body glowed until she became a being made of light green energy. Vaatu fought off Raava, holding her in his tentacles. "You will not defeat darkness!"

Liora collided with Vaatu, sending him crashing to the ground. He stared at her, bewildered. "How? How can a mere human-"

"That is where you are wrong! I am not human. I am the heir to the Celestial King!" Her body grew in size, towering over the two spirits. She grabbed Vaatu's end and Raava's. Vaatu struggled for freedom, but could not escape Liora's grasp. She tied their ends together and Vaatu screamed in defiance. "Light spirit," said Liora. "I task you with keeping Vaatu under control. You will never be able to destroy him...nor he will be able to destroy you. Light will keep darkness at bay, to maintain balance to the world just as my father did. The Era of the Celestials is over. The Era of Raava begins."

She released the spirits. Vaatu flew away, dragging Raava along with him, but she tackled him into the side of a mountain. Liora watched them go. She glanced down at her corporeal hands. "This is my duty now...to rule the Spirit World and preserve the Laws left by the Celestials. Forgive me...my daughters."

**Material World...**

The Aye-Aye spirit sighed. One of the girls noticed this, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Safara. It is time for you to go back to practicing your elements now. Go on."

Her gold eyes light up with excitement. She joined Kasai and played with flames. Her sisters played with other lion turtles and the other elements. The Aye-Aye Spirit glanced up at the sky, seeing the spiritual lights fade. He hung his head. "The last of the Celestials...is gone."


End file.
